


Stupid oneshots of self insert x nagito because its my coping mechanism

by Lali_h0



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Possessive manners, Vent?, how tf do tags work waagh, smut???idk perhaps not who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali_h0/pseuds/Lali_h0
Summary: Im doing this to help me cope with my stinky emotions BRHAHAHA
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s)





	1. Explanation for this mf work or something

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh brrrm just so you guys know i write these to cope

So basically i have issues with my emotions n stuff you know?  
I will also be explaining the character i will be using!

yes its a self insert due to the fact i ship myself with nagito to cope with my life  
MOST OF THESE STORIES WOULD PROBABLY BE VENT SINCE IT IS ME COPING 

Character:  
Name: Katherine Zetsubō  
Ultimate: unlucky student (or artist)  
Height: 5’2  
Likes: blades and coke  
Dislikes: bright lights  
Description:  
Katherine is a short female with a black stockings along with dark colored shorts, she wears an adidas black jacket along with black shoes. When she removes her jacket her wrists are wrapped in bandages as she wears a white shirt with a “ good guys “ on the front as a reference to the good guys dolls from chucky. Her jacket has inside pockets as well which she carries a Colt Python Revolver (gun)


	2. How frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is the ultimate despair and kidnapped kath just to revert her into despair (based on a rp ive done !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admin is bored and i will now do something ahahaha

_a groan escaped her lips as her vision adjusted to the lighting around the area. Katherine slowly sat up, placing her hand on her head. Throbbing headache, such a pain. She looked around and studied her surroundings, it seemed like a room as she is sitting on a bed. Katherine noticed how it was slightly dark, the only light source was from a tv in front of her._

_static. The white noise was the only thing she heard from the quiet room, how annoying! Just her luck, she has zero memory of ever being in this room- wait how did she get h-_

“ Ah! Ms. Zetsubō you’re awake! “ exclaimed an unknown voice. Katherine looked around in confusion, slightly wincing from turning her head too fast as the throbbing pain got worse. “Whoops. My apologies did i hit you too hard? Sorry- actually no im not.. ahaha trash like me managed to kidnap someone as pretty as you..” they grinned. Katherine slightly blushed from the compliment before glancing over at the tv, where instead of the static it was replaced with a boy. A boy with wild white hair that seems to be fluffy, but at the same time very tangled, not that she complained her hair is the same way. “H-hello? Who are yo-“ Katherine paused as she finally begun to process how he referred to her as ‘ ms. Zetsubō ‘. How the hell does he know her name? “Wait ho-“

”how do i know your name? Mmm that’s simple” he lightly chuckled before sighing with a warm smile plastered on his face. “Im Nagito Komaeda. The trash that managed to successfully eliminate Enoshima, the world’s hope. I am also the one who has captured you here! In hope for you to become my **best friend.”** He snickered before huffing in annoyance “you must be wondering where you currently are or where are your family! Well. They aren’t with you anymore ~” 

“w-what.” Her eyes widen in horror, the fear in her eyes before she furrowed her eyebrows in determination. “Hey now hold on! There is no way in fucking hell my parents are dead! I don’t fucking believe you! Let me out of here!” She was frustrated from how she’s being held captive and he just spits lies. “Come out here! Don’t be sitting behind a screen! Come on a fac-“ her trail of words was cut off as the TV flickered into a disturbing image.

her family. The people she cared so deeply about- dead. Their faces looked so terrified. They bodies have been heavily mutilated. She almost couldn’t make out that one of them was her younger brother. “...what the fuck i-is this..” she choked, tears welled in her eyes falling down her cheeks. “Awh...how sad. Haaaa.. its your family! Doesn’t it bring you despair? The hope of ever seeing your family is just thrown out the window! Hope is merely a stepping stone for beautiful desp-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” screamed the female, who was now sobbing and yanking her hair from bitter frustration . “YOU. you- you did this.. right. You fucking killed them r-right.” The venom in her tone was like acid seeping into your flesh. Nagito eyed her, that warm smile was replaced by a crazed grin as he began laughing uncontrollably, like a maniac. “Of course i did! It was easy too. Honestly I thought they would fight back! Well actually your father was pretty difficult to-“

_there was that white noise again. His mouth was moving, was he talking? Katherine couldn’t even make out what he was rambling about. Not that she cared. Her face darkened as she felt some despair linger around like a worm in the dirt. She felt so numb. He kept talking yet she couldn’t hear him anymore. Grief? Despair? Her vision was blurred as tears kept falling. She didn’t even notice that he was no longer on the tv. Instead he was now in the same room as her. How empty. Although she got a bitter feeling as well. The feeling to kill him- ah but at was cost? She cant even leave without him telling her-_

“hm? Are you even listening anymore? Have you even noticed im here with you? Here I thought the scum of the earth was a big notice on how pathetic i am.” He sighed. “Guess not.” He made his way over to her and gently wiped the tears from her face with a wide smile “mmm.. you are indeed very pretty..very pretty.” He said in a low hum, Nagito bend down to look at her face and noticed the too familiar swirling despair in her eyes “There it is.~” he cooed, gently running his hand through her hair in an affectionate manner. “You look so beautiful with despair~”

”...”

”eh? Not talking? Really a shame..you have a pretty voice! Hey say something !”

”i’m going to kill you.” Those bitter venomous words left her mouth without a thought.

”hm? Is that so.” He scoffed before sighing and staring into her eyes with a loving expression. Although it meant nothing and she knew that. “You already know you cant kill me..right? Someone as useless as me doesn’t deserve to live and you know that, yet! You know you cant kill me because you wont be able to escape.”

a whimper escaped her lips as she begun to sob once more, she already accepted that fact that killing him would be utterly useless. But hearing him say there is no point in killing him as she will remain stuck there for eternity with his rotting corpse made her feel worse. Already swimming in despair 

“awh.. did someone so disgusting as me make you cry again.. agh im sorryyy” He whispered in her ear, as he cupped her cheeks, with a wide grin he laughed “such despair right? So much despair you want to kill me but you cant. Well. Lets use that despair together! How does that sound!”

”...”

”heyyy a scumbag like me is talking to yo-“

”it sounds wonderful.”

she didn’t mean it. But she has no choice. 


	3. I feel amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despair disease is wacky

Katherine was silently eating her food as everyone was gathered there as usual. For some reason her head was pounding with pain, for a moment she felt really warm and lightheaded. She broke out in sweat, silently shaking from a weird fuzzy feeling that didn’t feel, _good._ It felt shitty.   
Everyone slowly begun to notice how some of their classmates were acting a bit, strange. First, Akane begun crying out of no where, everyone thought it was from previous day until ibuki begun acting strange as well.   
  


“t-they’re running a high f-fever!” Mikan cried out as she gently felt their heads. Katherine couldn’t even think anymore, she begun to drool as her eyes dilated, instead of brimming with emotion of some sort her face darkened, a blank expression with a small smile was plastered there.

A small noise escaped her mouth, dropping her fork everyone turned to look at her to notice she isn’t doing so well either. Her face was flushed as she begun trembling slightly “ah. W-why is everyone staring at me..?” Her eyes we’re half lidded as she bit her nails nervously from everyone suddenly staring at her. 

_after a while monokuma gave a brief explanation from the new motive, despair disease. Ibuki had the gullible disease, akane had the coward disease and kath..._

monokuma briefly looked at kath before turning to everyone else. “Who knows what kind she has! Even i don’t know!” He laughed as monomi frowned, “Thats mean! How do you not know..!!” And like that everything escalated quickly.

After a short while, they were all in the hospital in their gowns ready to spend eternity until better there under mikan’s care, well not just mikan, hajime fuyuhiko and surprisingly nagito came along to help her out. Nagito walked in Kath’s room to notice her sitting in bed nervously biting her nails. “Ah, such a shame..you need hope are you alr-“ “agh hope is so stuupid.” Kath rolled her eyes silently whimpering.

nagito seemed offended. He huffed and crossed his arms and stared at kath, “well, how are you feeling..?” Nagito uncrossed his arms and decide to pour a cup of water for her just in case, as well as getting a cold rag ready. “Mmm..h-how do i feel..?” Katherine pondered for a moment how to describe the feeling before she let out a small noise of ecstasy, “f-fucking wonderful!~” her words we’re a bit slurred, clapping her hands together she moved from side to side in some kind of joy. The male blinked in confusion at her reactions, then thought of how gross she is for being like this for despair, but then again it was the despair disease’s fault, not hers.

He sighed and made his way to her to at least give her water and the rag, just like mikan said to do so. “Here, some water” he held the cup to her lips, slightly suggesting she should drink it. Until she smacked it away. “Fuck your water!” Her eyebrows furrowed, her gross expression was gone only met with an angry expression until it softened back into that face of despair of ecstasy of some sort how weird.. Katherine once again let out a noise that made nagito stare at her face in confusion. 

“A-ahahah~” she smacked her hands right on her face, trembling again “i feel so a-amazing.” She moaned, words slurred as if she was intoxicated in alcohol. Nagito cringed at the sound from how embarrassing she could be making those sounds right in front of someone, such a shameless act.. “well that’s embarrassing...” he shook his head before carefully guiding her to lay down, placing the rag on her forehead 

katherine blinked, her pupils dilated with slight swirling despair in it. Letting out a small huff as nagito turned around to leave, he felt something tug his sleeve as he turned to look at kath. Tears spilled out her eyes as she held onto his sleeve, once again her words slurred out almost incoherent. “P-please dont l-leave me allooone!” She whined, a sobbing mess, nagito wonders how did she go from being fucking horny to suddenly crying almost instantly “seriously?” He sighed.

nonetheless. He decided to sit next to her on the hospital bed, it was an embarrassing experience as she kept touching his face, being awfully close , feeling her body squish against his. “A-all i want is to c-cuddle..” she huffed in annoyance from nagito trying to leave.

this was gonna be a loooong night. Or however long this motive will take.


	4. Spicks and specks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for implied abuse !! (And maybe alcohol? Scars and bruises too maybe idk sobs)  
> Anyways  
> Kath n nagito having an epic time and then it goes to a not so epic time and then back to epic time lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2 fucking am and i have school LMAO anyways

Nagito made his way over to kath’s cottage, gently knocking on the door and waiting patiently for a response. He promised that he would spend a night over as a sleepover in return for Kath helping him out through the whole hope moment, and cleaning out his own cottage, he silently stood there clutching his bag patiently waiting until he heard the door open, to his surprise he saw Kath staring at him with a smile.

”you actually came? I thought you were gonna bail on me or something..” she laughed at the small joke she made. Nagito frowned “i could never ditch a wonderful ultimate like you! Ah i wonder why you wanted to hang out with trash like me today.. i feel so special, haha an-“ his rambling stopped when Kath cut in. “nagito. Stop it and just come on in.” She sighed softly, stepping to the side so he can walk in. “Ah, if you say so! I apologize for that..” he laughed nervously before walking in, the door shut behind him as he set his bag down on an empty chair. 

They were both on the ground laying there, laughing as My Kind Of Woman by Mac DeMarco played softly in the background. Nagito sat up, removing his jacket and tossing it to the side and flipping over on his stomach, his hands resting on his cheek as he stared at the female in a loving way, he didn’t intend to but he did anyways. She was laughing and spoke, “and then she jumped out her chair after she saw me dressed up as a clown, i only did it because i knew it would scare her!” Katherine snickered and sighed, staring out the window with a soft smile. “I miss my friends you know? But then we drifted apart after highschool and the whole hope’s peak stuff i guess....” She slowly got up and walked over to the mini fridge in her room and opened it, taking out a bottle of beer that she randomly had stored in there. “I have such shitty luck , they don't call me the ultimate unlucky student for a reason!” 

Nagito watched as she opened the bottle, and chugged it. He begun to wonder where did she even get that, was that even allowed? “Where did you get that?” He blurted out. Kath stared at him and back at the bottle before huffing, “I convinced monokuma to give me some, in exchange for making him cookies or something i don’t remember anymore.” She laughed, setting down the bottle. “Its warm in here.. well adios jacket!” She began unzipping her jacket, slowly removing it and tossing it to the side. 

....  
  


“What happened to you..” nagito asked quietly, slowly standing up and approaching kath. “What do you mean?” She tilted her head to the side, before realizing. “Oh! OH! hahaha!! You mean all of this!” Her arms had old scars, bandaids, wrappings and bruises. “I mean i have more on my legs and probably under my shirt I honestly don’t keep track.” She sighed, tossing the empty beer into the trash. “Wanna know what happened?” Katherine glanced up at nagito with a serious expression. He swallowed and nodded slowly , “if thats okay with you, i don’t wanna make someone as wonderful as you uncomfortable.”

she rolled her eyes and smiled, “im going to ignore that compliment. Anyways! Basically, my parents had high expectations for me, they wanted good grades from me, anything, they just wanted more and more. They would spit words to me that would make me feel like utter shit. It wasn’t fair because my brother didn’t receive those words.” She paused and furrowed her eyebrows, gritting her teeth. “ **Nor the beating.** ”   
  
“it was obvious my dad liked him more than me, he just never admitted it! How painful it was for me to get hurt and not him you know? It was at times where even i would be scared to even talk about my test’s when i would score 70s. Because then i would get called worthless and an embarrassment. It hurt so much that i would do anything for a little affection even if it meant getting punched in the eye and smacked in the face. I just wanted affection and someone to tell me wow you did such a good job! We’re so pro-“ she was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

”what the fuck?” She seemed surprised as nagito sighed, he was hugging her from behind and quietly nuzzling her. “Im sorry you had to go through all that..” he mumbled. “I haven’t even scratched the surface you know, ive been through other things as well, like-“ nagito just moved her hair to the side, gently kissing the back of her neck in order to shut her up from spilling any more of the abuse she’s been through. “Its okay, maybe we should change the subject, i dont want you to get sad..” he mumbled quietly. Katherine blushed and shivered, looking back over to him, “are you clingy? Honestly not complaining but you know what, lets just watch a movie then.” She smiled.   
  


they both cuddled and watched a horror movie since well, horror movies are pretty cool.


	5. Not Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🧍uh tw for   
> -sexual assault (implied)  
> -self harm  
> -attempt in suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AuGhah kath has a not so great time LMAO
> 
> Based off Not Allowed by TV Girl

_so how should i begin this?_

_  
  
_Katherine sat in her cottage blankly staring at the ground as the morning announcement played in the background. She rubbed her eyes and groaned in tiredness from the lack of sleep that she has been receiving. Truth be told, she forced herself to stay up solely because she thought she deserved to suffer, even if it was painful.

_guess it started when you were with them._

Ever since she forced herself to stay up, she slowly remembered what she dealt with. It was a pain being such a cute kid, because cute little girls always get the worst huh? Yeah. It sucked and she hated it. She hated it. She hated it. She didn’t want it, but she was just a kid who didn't know what to do. God the memories are so fucking painful, they’re a blur but its there in the back of her brain, itching closer and closer. 

_how they never even took you out to dance._

Kath shook her head but the thoughts, the goddamn painful memories we’re still there. They won’t go away no matter how much she attempts to force them away. Not even noticing how she was trembling like a leaf, she hugged herself and used her nails to attempt to scratch herself. Scratch and scratch that dirty feeling away. She wanted to tear off the skin that was hurt at so young. She hated it. She hated it. Its a fucking blur but its there and she knows it. Lingering in the shadows.

_did they fuck with any rhythm?_

The stinging pain is what made it worse, it burns, burn. The burning sensation is what hurts the most, which makes her feel glad that it hurts. They we’re so close to her, someone she could trust, but they ruined her. They ruined her. Katherine thought it was okay, others ruined them at a young age too, so they ruined her. It wasn’t fair but life isn’t fucking fair is it now?

_now they’re playing with your head._

She silently stared at her jacket, oh, **_her jacket_**. The one that contained the gun she always carried around. In an odd way, that gun has brought her comfort. She slowly stood up and reached for the jacket, digging around the inside pockets, she pulled out the silver revolver. Gently tapping the gun, she opened the cylinder and loaded all 6 bullets and smiled warmly. Maybe the pain and memories can finally go away.   
  


_but did they ever make you_ ~~**_cum_**~~ _?_

  
  


Gently closing the cylinder, she slightly opened her mouth to point the muzzle of the gun inside of her mouth. The fuzzy thoughts of her brain splattering against the wall made her smile a bit, the small smile of despair. Her thumb pushed down the hammer of the gun as her finger was placed on the trigger, she hasn’t pulled it yet, just standing there for a moment.

_did they ever make you **cry**?_

Slowly closing her eyes as her final thoughts fluttered around her brain screaming to pull the trigger. She did. She pulled the trigger and awaited death.

_click._

**But nothing happened.**

Her eyes widened as she realized the gun didn’t shoot. She furrowed her eyebrows as she teared up from frustration. This isn’t fair, she wants this!

_click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click_

**why isn’t it firing, why is she still alive.**

_do the wires in your mind get sewn together_

Out of pure rage and frustration, she threw the gun across her room. Once it landed on the floor thats when the gun finally fired. The sound of bullet rang throughout the cottage areas. She stood there in disbelief as the gun fired when it was thrown, why didn’t it fire in her mouth? Hopelessly, she slumped back onto her bed and buried her face into her hands. Soon enough there was a knock on her door, she glanced at the door wondering who it could be, everyone must have heard the loud gunshot.   
  


_Rubbed and severed by the head._

As she slowly opened the door of her cottage thats when she saw who was at her door. The tall male who everyone was always suspicious of, nagito. There was was standing there with a worried expression on his face- oh right, he was the only one that knew she owned a gun. “Hey katherine.. what was that noise?” He smiled softly, staring into her eyes, noticing how dull and dead like they looked, no longer glimmering in sweet hope. No, they were dulling into the bitterness of despair. “I tried to. But it didn’t work.” The blunt but honest response left her mouth. Nagito stood there quietly in shock. “W-what??” 

She stared at him, “like i said, i attempted and i failed. It didn’t work.” Her tone was bitter and harsh, Nagito closed his eyes and frowned, silently thinking. He opened them with slight tears, “I’m glad you failed.” Katherine grumbled before pulling her hair in frustration, running back to her bed she jumped on and screamed against the pillow, screaming how much she hated the feeling of feeling dirty. Nagito slowly entered the cottage, closing the door he noticed the bullet hole near the TV in the room.

Moments passed and Katherine was holding Nagito’s hand, she was staring blankly at the floor with an angry expression. After a few minutes she finally softened and closed her eyes and tears fell. “I just feel so, disgusting.” She mumbled. The white haired male frowned, gently gripping her hand in sadness. “Im sorry. Im sorry i even tried to..” she mumbled softly. “Its okay.. its okay..” nagito let go of her hand, wrapping his arms around the female who was weeping.


End file.
